permanent home
by SHADOWZCLACE
Summary: Set 3 years after new moon. Eclipse doesn t happen. After Edward comes back he starts to notice marks on Bella s skin. When he asks she shrugs it off. Then one day Alice has a vision of a badly injured Bella and he takes her to Carlisle and what he thinks happened is not good. What will happen when the Cullens find out what Bella has been hiding? first fan-fic sorry if its terrible
1. prolouge

PROLOUGE (bella pov)

I feel something hit my face hard. I fall from the impact of his hand hitting my head and hit my head on coffee table. Black spots begin to dot my vision and I'm losing consciousness fast. The last thought I have before the blackness swallows me is _"where is Edward"._


	2. chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

When I wake up I hear voices and my body tenses thinking it is _him_ , but then I hear the voice I had been hoping to hear when tonight`s beating started.

"Is she going to be okay?" Edward asks.

"Yes, her body just needs some time to heal." The other voice belonged to Carlisle. "Now tell me what happened."

There is a pause before Edward answers in a Strangled voice " I don`t know what happened to her. All I know is that Alice had a vision of Bella lying in her living room floor unconscious," he took a long shuddering breath before continuing "so I ran to her house and when I got there she was alone, bleeding, and bruised so I brought her to you and here we are."

I heard a door open then close and something cold touched my hand. I opened my eyes to find myself staring at relief filled topaz orbs.

"Bella" he exclaims when he sees that I am awake.

"Edward" I sighed and he hugged me with as force as he could without disturbing the wires and tubes connected to me. We didn't let go of each other until Carlisle came back into the room.

"Good, you`re awake" he said while smiling at me. I tried to smile back but it probably looked more like a grimace.

Edward noticed and asked if I was in pain. Since I didn't trust my voice, I just nodded and he pressed the button on the machine that would give me more medicine. I felt instant relief and relaxed into the pillows of the very soft bed I was on. I realized that this bed was way too comfy to be a hospital bed, so I asked them.

"Where am I?" I asked but my voice sounded horrible

"You are in one of our spare bedrooms because the police would have gotten involved had you been taken to the hospital." Carlisle said as Edward hands me a glass of water. I mouthed thank you to him and he nodded.

Carlisle then asked a question I had been anticipating yet dreading him to ask.

"Bella, what happened to you?" he asked me.

Tears began to blur my vision and then poured down my cheeks. I shook my head and said it looked like I had been beaten. A sob racked my body when he said that and Edward climbed in the bed to hold and comfort me.

"Bella" he said "who did this to you?" this made me cry harder, I had been trying to keep this from him since it started when he came back three years ago. I was afraid of what he would think of me once he found out.

"Bella, you need to tell me" he said. Finally I found my voice and whispered the name of the man who was supposed to love me more than anyone else could ever love. The man who used to say I was his princess when I was younger. The man who has beat me for three years for going back to the person who left me out of selfishness as _he_ would say when I asked him why he hit me the first time he snapped.

"Charlie" I whispered into his chest. Then the growling started.


	3. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Edward growled and it probably wouldn't have been so loud had I not had my head resting on his chest. I couldn't help it, I flinched because it made me think of when Charlie was hitting me growling and shouting that no one could ever love someone like me who was easily strung along, so loud that it would cause my ears to hurt and ring. When Charlie realized that it caused me pain he would scream and shout except right next to my ear every night.

Of course they noticed because they were vampires. Edward just held me tighter and rub soothing circles on my back.

Carlisle squatted down in front of us and I turned to look at him.

"Bella, there are old injuries that have not properly healed that indicate this has been going on for a while." He looked at me so I nodded my head in agreement to his statement and Edward started to growl again. I stroked his forearm which was wrapped around me to calm him down. He immediately stopped growling but was still fuming.

I looked at Carlisle again to indicate for him to continue. "How long has this been going on?" he asked.

I hesitated as I thought about how they were going to react about me keeping it a secret for so long. I couldn't lie, they would know, so I had to tell them the truth.

"Three years" I say. They both start growling and Edward goes to get up but I stop him by putting my arms around his waist.

"Edward, please don't" I say. He looks at confused, so I plead "please don't hurt Charlie"

"Why shouldn't I. He hurt you." He says through his teeth. "I know, but he isn't worth it" I say "please just stay with me."I begin to cry again and his face softens "ok, I'll stay. Just don't cry I hate seeing you sad."

He sits back down on the bed and I go to crawl in his lap and curl up to his chest. But as I move there is pain everywhere, it hurts so much that I cry out and collapse onto Edward.

Suddenly every Cullen is standing in front of me.

"Bella, sweetie what hurts?" Esme asks as she takes my hand. I don't answer because suddenly I can`t breathe and I fall unconscious.

EDWARDS POV

"Bella, sweetie what hurts?" Esme asks with such kindness. Esme was reacted the worst when I brought Bella through the door. The sight of Bella beaten and bruised made her think of all the times her human husband hurt her. Everyone else was super upset also and all of their thoughts were focused around how much they didn't like to see Bella in pain.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when Rosalie says in a panicked voice.

"She`s not breathing!"

* * *

 **here is chapter 2**

 **i hope you like it**

please review


	4. chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

 _Previously: I am pulled out of my thoughts by Rosalie saying in a panicked voice "She`s not breathing"_

Everyone immediately starts to panic.

"Get her to the hospital, I`ll meet you there" Carlisle tells me. I pick up Bella and run as fast as I can towards the hospital. I get there in a matter of seconds and run through the door at a human pace.

"She`s not breathing! I need help!" I yell and they bring a stretcher I put her down and they wheel her away. I go and sit in the waiting room. Carlisle and Esme arrive soon after and Esme immediately comes and wraps her arms around me. I lean into her embrace grateful for the comfort.

The entire time we are waiting for Carlisle to come and tell us how she is all can think is that if she dies I won`t be able to live.

Carlisle comes into the waiting room with a frown and Esme stands pulling me with her. I ask Carlisle if she was okay and he frown gets bigger.

"She`s okay" he says "she is on a breathing machine and she has a collapsed lung but she going to be fine."

I sigh in relief and sink onto the chair behind me just to jump back up when Carlisle tells me I can go see her. He leads me and Esme to a private room on the third floor.

I rush into the room and go to Bella`s side. Her skin is deathly white and her hair is fanned out on the pillow with a tube down her throat.

I stay by her side for the next few days despite my family`s attempts to get me to go hunting. I don't move from the chair by her bed until Emmett and Jasper come into the room, each grab an arm and drag me out to the woods.

Here I am sitting in my room doing nothing but stare out the window waiting until I am allowed to go see Bella again. It`s been two weeks since I last got to see my Bella. When I tried to go back to the hospital after my hunt I was dragged back to the house despite my struggle. Every time I try to leave I am intercepted by the whole family and sent back to my room.

They took her off the machine that was breathing for her and she is in stable condition. Carlisle said he would call if she wakes up or her condition declines but that was a week ago and he hasn't called yet. He has been staying at the hospital full time pretending to sleep on the futon in his office, so he can be with Bella if something were to happen.

I sit there for a few more hours and the phone rings. I rushed downstairs and Alice has already answered the phone.

"Hello" she said

There is mumbling on the other end of the phone and Alice gasps.

All eyes turn to her while she listens to the other person speak for a few more moments until she hangs up and looks at me with tears in her eyes that will never all.

I try to see what the other person said in her head but she is saying the Gettysburg Address in German.

"Alice, what is it?" I ask her

She smiles back which confuses me endlessly. When she sees my confused expression she gives me a hug before saying:

"She`s awake, and she`s asking for you."

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter**

 **sorry it took so long**

 **i had a lot of homework to do**

 **review please**


	5. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE

I will not be continuing this story. I may write more later on in the future but for now I am going to focus on my other story **Bella Love**. It is about Bella with a baby when she comes to Forks and her falling for Rosalie. Go check it out if you haven't already.


End file.
